


Worknight Kisses and Coffee

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coffee, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Spencer is on his fifth cup of coffee and Luke just wants to kiss him.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Worknight Kisses and Coffee

As Luke entered the almost empty working area, he saw Spencer at his desk with a cup of coffee. "Coffee? Again. It's like your fourth cup today." 

Taking the last drink, he said, "Helps me stay awake."

"Coffee just makes me tired."

"That's because it regulates your sleep-wake cycle." He rambled, "When you're awake during the day, your adenosine levels increase, eventually making you drowsy by suppressing the activity of cells in the basal forebrain. It doesn't happen to everybody though since only some people have high sensitivity to caffeine and slower metabolisms."

Luke loved when he rambled. It was always music to his ears. He could never understand how the team would be annoyed with his rambling sessions. He felt angry at them for ignoring him and cutting him off. If it were up to him, he'd be wanting to hear him ramble on and on forever. It was a luxury to hear him ramble about anything and everything like he always did. 

"Curse my slow metabolism. I'd really love to stay awake right now." He said and when Spencer stood up with his mug, "Another cup?"

"You know coffee is actually healthy for you. Research says that a regular coffee habit can reduce a person's risk of cardiovascular disease, Alzheimer's, cancer, and diabetes."

"Not with that much sugar."

"Hey, I'm trying to cut back on that. Plus it makes me feel more awake."

"Could you give me some sugar instead?" He said, puckering his lips.

Spencer smiled at the question, and pecked him on the lips.

"That's it?" 

"We have work to do, you know?" Spencer said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Yes, I'm aware of that but I'm also aware of how little time we've been spending together since we're always working. Just one kiss?"

Spencer gave in, "Just one."

Luke leaned in and kissed Spencer's lips. They meant for it to be a short and sweet but it ended up being longer and more passionate than expected. The longing inside them being more evident in each second that passed with their lips pressed together. With a hand running through his hair, Luke cupped the genius's face. They only separated when they heard someone coming in. 

It was Hotch. 

He poured himself a cup of coffee and greeted the fellow agents, both of them looking flustered. 

He definitely knew. It didn't take a profiler to unravel what was going on, their lips swollen, hair disheveled, (though that was a normal look for Dr. Reid) and faces flushed.  
"You know, a large study of more than 500,000 European people found that in a 16-year period, men who drank three or more cups per day were 12% less likely to die, and women who did the same were 7% less likely to die." He blurted as he was waiting on his coffee, in an attempt to ease up the awkwardness in the air.

"What about Americans?" Hotch said.

"Well, it's most likely around the same statistics in America as well since-"

That was when Garcia bursted in, and Spencer and Luke were thankful for her arrival. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but we've got another case. Serial killers do not like to let us take a breather. I've already called the others."

"Alright, thanks, Garcia. We'll fill them in later. Let's go to the conference room." Hotch said and as they got ready to leave the kitchen, he turned to Spencer and Luke and said, "I'm really happy for you guys." 

The couple just nodded a thank you.

"Well that that was unexpected." Luke said after a while.

"What? Him barging in on us or what he said?"

"Both actually."

Spencer chuckled, "What'd you expect? For him to knock first?"

"Well you didn't stop it." He teased. 

"What? So now you're blaming me? You started it."

"Nah, I'm not blaming you. I just wish we had more time together."

"I know me too. Hopefully we will after this case." 

"Hopefully." Luke said and gave him one last kiss before they headed to the conference room where they talked about the case they had. It was a short one and luckily they had the next day off to be together in the comfort of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this oneshot idea when I saw an article about coffee.
> 
> A few days ago, I had a dream that I met MGG at a restaurant while I was in a field trip. Then the dream skipped and we were at my house. Matthew was in his car and he hit a monkey while he was in my driveway. I saw he had stopped and went to see why and he was in shock because I didn't see what happened. I asked him what was wrong and he said he ran over a monkey. Then I saw the monkey on the grass next to the car.....it was a really weird dream but I'm not complaining! Best dream ever!


End file.
